Inuyasha's Bday and a New Student
by Kagome Higurashi1
Summary: Inuyasha is surprised by his friend with a birthday party. Everyone gave him gift but what does kagome gave to him? Please R&R (I suck at summaries but it is a funny fic and it would have surprised!) Mainly InuKag
1. Chapter 1 Summer Vacations

Hi people this is my second Fic.Hope you enjoy!! ^_^ Ohh By the way I Don't own Inuyasha!!! ( I wish I could) *..* means actions  
  
(..) means thinking  
  
Chapter 1 Summer Vacations  
  
After collecting all the Shard of the Shikon No Tama, summer vacation at Kagome's school were beginning. It was nice to take a break now, all the monster attacking them all the time, everywhere!!.It is nice to have some peace now don't you think??. Kagome decide to go to the Feudal Era to pass the time, but then she remember something important when she got there.  
  
Sango: Hey Kagome!!  
  
Kagome: Hi Sango!  
  
Sango: Kagome I have to tell you something really important  
  
Kagome: yes what is it?  
  
Sango: Tomorrow is Inuyasha's birthday!!  
  
Kagome: Really?? I didn't know he got a birthday!!  
  
Sango: Well yes he have a birthday and it is tomorrow!  
  
Kagome: How do you know??  
  
Sango: Kaede told me!  
  
Kagome: Well then we have to throw a party don't you think??  
  
Sango: Yeah you are right!!....Lets talk with Kaede, she is going to travel today so maybe she can let us her house.  
  
Kagome: Good idea!!  
  
Kagome and Sango go to Kaede's house and they found that she was almost ready to leave, but ...where is she going???  
  
AT KAEDE'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: hey Kaede can I ask you one question??  
  
Kaede: Sure Kagome what is it?  
  
Kagome: Can I use your home to do Inuyasha's birthday party please?! Kaede: well.....I....don't know....  
  
Kagome: Pretty please *she does the puppy dog face* please?!  
  
Kaede: No!! No the puppy dog face!!!......Alright, you can use my home...But I want it clean when I come back!  
  
Kagome: (Yes!!) Thanks Kaede  
  
Sango: Where are you going anyway  
  
Kaede: you said only one question!...Well I have to go...See ya!  
  
A bus stop and Kaede got up and in a wink the bus disappears.  
  
Sango: That's strange!  
  
Kagome: Who cares!!....Lets go we need to tell Shippo and Kilala  
  
Sango: What for?  
  
Kagome: I got a plan! And we need them to help us with the surprise party!!. This is going to be awesome!!  
  
Sango: Yeah! Finally we can relax and enjoy!  
  
Kagome: yeah but I still miss the days of fighting with those demons  
  
Kagome and Sango start to make a plan to do the surprise party for Inuyasha, the only problem is, How can they do this party without Inuyasha to know?? He is a Dog Demon and he have good ears and nose, so it is almost impossible, unless someone else beside Shippo and Kilala help them entertain Inuyasha for a little while, but Who could help Kagome and Sango?. They cannot get help from Miroku because he would tell Inuyasha, they cannot get help from Sesshoumaru he is just a stupid demon without heart. So who could it be??.  
  
Kagome: well lets stop worry about it!...Lets find Kilala and Shippo, then we go on and check out on the boys!  
  
Sango: ok!  
  
Kagome and Sango went to the forest were Shippo and Kilala were playing tag.  
  
THE FOREST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango: Kilala, Shippo we need your help!  
  
Shippo: uh?...for what?  
  
Kagome: we are doing a birthday party for Inuyasha!  
  
Shippo: Inuyasha have a birth date??  
  
Sango: Yes and it is tomorrow, we need to go and buy some items for the party. So are you in or out?  
  
Shippo: Ohh.. ok count me in, what about you Kilala??  
  
Kilala makes a little sound that said: Yeah lets go!  
  
Kagome: the first thing we need to do is to check on the boys so that they can't catch us, we have to be very careful no to tell anybody and we also have to be careful with Sesshoumaru because he is a demon and can make the party a disaster.  
  
Shippo: What???!! ...Sesshoumaru is invited?  
  
Sango: Of course. He is a member of our group after all!  
Well my first chapter is done!!. By the way Sesshoumaru is a member of Inuyasha group, he is now one of the good guy but still he is a demon!. I hope you like this Chapter and I guaranteed you that the others are going to be the same as fun and better!!.  
  
See ya soon!! Please Review!! At least tell me one word!!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	2. Chapter 2 Sesshoumaru Fears

Nop...I still don't own Inuyasha!!  
  
Chapter 2 Sesshoumaru fear  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippou and kirara went to the forest to check out the guys. The guys were just talking about a Naraku and how does Inuyasha broke him into little pieces.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Kagome with a smile in her face  
  
"Feh!..what took you so long wench?" said Inuyasha with an evil smile in his face  
  
"SIT BOY"  
  
"Arrrg." said Inuyasha lading his face on the ground (one of these day she is going to pay for that!!)  
  
"Hi Sango..you look beautiful" Miroku say moving his hand toward Sango's butt.  
  
"Don't even think about it Miroku!" But it was too late Miroku hands touch Sango's butt.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango slap him on the face.  
  
"You never change Miroku" a deep voice say coming from the dark of the forest  
  
"Ohh.Hi Sesshoumaru!" kagome say  
  
"Hey" he say like a real gentlemen  
  
"What are you doing here brother?"  
  
"What do you think??.I was bored and I wanted to hang out with you guys"  
  
"Feh!.yeah whatever"  
  
The group was talking all the afternoon, they were talking about their adventure with the demons and the fights. Then Sango hit kagome on the arm and said "hey kagome can I talk with you for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah sure Sango"  
  
Sango and Kagome went to a tree near by.  
  
Miroku: so you haven't tell her yet?  
  
Inuyasha: .what?.what are you talking about Miroku? Miroku: you know!! .. Have you invite kagome for a date??  
  
Inuyasha: ..WHAT??!!!. are you crazy!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ohh come on little bro, you know you like her  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know what you guys are talking about! *he blush a little*  
  
Miroku: come on Inuyasha you love her, you don't have to hide it from us!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah!, and if you don't take kagome for a date then I WILL!!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't you dare brother, I'll cut you into tiny pieces if you touch her  
  
Sesshoumaru: yeah sure  
  
WHILE IN THE TREE NEAR BY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: what happen Sango?  
  
Sango: Kagome! We need to go and buy the stuff for Inuyasha's birthday party  
  
Kagome: Gosh I almost forgot about it!!  
  
BACK TO INUYASHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru: so are you going to ask her??  
  
Inuyasha: No way!!!  
  
Miroku: ohh come on Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: I said NO!  
  
Sesshoumaru: so you want things for the bad side don't you?!...*Sesshoumaru scream to Kagome* Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha wants to tell you something!!  
  
Kagome: *a little confuse* Okay!  
  
Miroku: Good thinking Sesshoumaru  
  
Inuyasha: *gulp* (ohh shit she is getting closer)  
  
Kagome walks to where Inuyasha and the other guys were and say "yes Inuyasha what do you have to tell me?"  
  
Inuyasha: (shit now what do I do!!.stupid brother! He's going to pay for this one!) *glares at Sesshoumaru with all his hatred*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey Miroku lets go where Sango is.She seems a little LONELY don't you think?  
  
Miroku though for a moment and then he realize what Sesshoumaru said "ohh yeah you are right. Lets go"  
  
Miroku and Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha and Kagome alone  
  
Kagome: So.what do you have to tell me?  
  
Inuyasha: well..*gulp* ..I.*gulp*.was..*gulp* ( ohh men this sucks, I can't do this, this is too mushy for me!!. Men she looks so beautiful!!.)  
  
Kagome: (I wonder was bothering him?)  
  
Inuyasha: Well.*gulp*.you.see....I..I..I..I*gulp*  
  
Kagome: yes? ( is there an echo in here?.. why is he struggling to just say something??.. Spit it out could ya!. I don't have all day you know!!)  
  
Then Shippo comes out of the nothing  
  
Shippo: Hey what's up?  
  
Inuyasha: never mind...* and with these words he goes away*  
  
Kagome: huh??..(what he just walk away!!.I waste time with him and he just walk away!!!) ..YOU STUPID HANYOU!!!  
  
Inuyasha look at her with a confusing expression. The others were surprised too  
  
Kagome: YOU WASTE MY TIME HERE AND THEN WHEN SOMEONE APPEARS YOU JUST WALK AWAY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: huh?  
  
Kagome: THAT'S IT!! ...SIT BOY!!!  
  
Inuyasha lands his face in the ground. "hey what was that for!! You wench"  
  
Kagome: that is for wasting my precious TIME..next time you interrupt me again it better be good!  
  
Inuyasha: it wasn't my fault ..It was HIS fault!! *points to Sesshoumaru who was laughing like a baka*  
  
Sesshoumaru: jajajajajajajaja that is so funny  
  
Kagome: *goes to Sesshoumaru with a really scary face* NEXT TIME YOU INTERRUPT ME I'M GOING TO PUT AN ARROW ON YOUR PATHETIC HEART! .GET IT?!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *scare??* Yes-s-s-s ma'am  
  
And with that Shippo, Sango, kirara and Kagome went to the supermarket  
  
Miroku: Geezz!.. Kagome can be scary sometimes!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at the scare Sesshoumaru* What's the matter brother?? A cat took your tongue?? *he burst in laugh*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shut up!  
  
Miroku: *was laughing too* you should see your face Sesshoumaru!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wasn't scare!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *remembers Sesshoumaru other fear* Hey brother!! You have a spider on your head!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: AHHHH!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku burst in laugh again, but this time they laugh until their stomach hurts. When They were all calm down Sesshoumaru said "very funny!! *blushing of embarrassment*"  
  
Another Chappy done!!.Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3 A supermarket?

I do NOT own Inuyasha!! -_-* Thankx for the Reviews!!. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, I got a project of Communication Skills and my father didn't let me go to the computer. I'm also sorry about the spelling because English is not my first language.I'm sorry!  
  
Chapter 3 A supermarket???  
  
Sango: Hey kagome look!! *she points out a weird house with many lights and food*  
  
Kagome: What is it San-* she saw the weird house and say* No it can't be!!!  
  
Shippo: what?? Was the matter kagome??  
  
Kagome: I can't believe it!!!.A.A. SUPERMARKET!!!  
  
Shippo: A soap upper WHAT?! * he said with confusion*  
  
Kagome: A Supermarket!!  
  
Sango: what the hell is that??  
  
Kagome: is a place where you buy food and there is many kind of food like vegetables, meat, fries. *she was getting really excited*  
  
Shippo: Fries?? That sound disgusting!!  
  
Sango: and what is a Super Market doing here?  
  
Kagome: fries are delicious Shippo, is more delicious than Ramen!! And I don't have any idea how a supermarket got here!!  
  
Sango: This is getting weird Kagome! Ever since that Bos or whatever you called it pick up Kaede, weird stuff have appears  
  
Shippo: ohh come on Sango don't be a meanie and lets buy the stuff for Inuyasha's birthday party!  
  
Kagome: I can't believe it ...we can buy Doritos, Cheetos, Fries, Coke, ...  
  
They all went to buy the stuff for Inuyasha's party, but still how can a Supermarket appear in the middle of the Feudal Age??.Sango couldn't believe it, she thought that something weird was going to happen...and she was absolutely right.  
  
Kagome: ok lets see, we need some coke, fries, bread to make some sandwiches, ham, cheese, some tea for the end, eggs, butter, flour, sugar, and some candles. Sango: *with a surprised expression in her face* Is that all!!!!??  
  
Kagome: Yeah I guess so  
  
Shippo: well I can go and find the tea  
  
Kagome: ok then Sango and I are going to find the rest.  
  
Shippo: okay.. lets go kirara *Shippo and kirara goes to find the tea*  
  
WHILE IN THE FOREST~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: I wonder what does 3 are doing?  
  
Miroku: 4  
  
Inuyasha: whatever!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Little bro you are just a coward!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY!! * getting mad*  
  
Sesshoumaru: You couldn't tell kagome to go out with you!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Look who's talking, the demon who is afraid of a human and a spider  
  
Miroku: jajajajajajaja * starts laughing*  
  
Sesshoumaru: shut up stupid monk!!! You wanna piece of my claws??  
  
Miroku: *stop laughing* Bring it on tuff guy!  
  
Inuyasha: Woa chill out!! We are not here to fight!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Feh! ... (pervert monk!)  
  
Miroku: ...(stupid moron)  
  
BACK TO THE SUPERMARKET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo: hey Kagome I found it!! *Shippo was back with the tea*  
  
Kagome: Good job Shippo! Lets pay all this stuff, we are ready to go  
  
Sango: ehhh..Ka..Kagome?!  
  
Kagome: Yes Sango??  
  
Sango: *whispering to her* I don't have money!!  
  
Kagome: huh???...ohh don't worry I'll pay, it was my idea after all  
  
Sango: are you sure about that?  
  
Kagome: yeah!  
  
Shippo: ok now let's pay!!  
  
Cashier: that would be one hundred dollars please  
  
Kagome: ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!!! (oww well there goes my lunch for a month)  
  
FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome's mom: now Kagome, I want you to have this *gives her one hundred dollars*  
  
Kagome: huh?.wow thankx mom!!  
  
Mom: but this money is going to be for your lunch in the cafeteria, don't spend it all!! It will last for a month, a month of cafeteria food  
  
Kagome: *falls anime style* Thankx mom (yeah right delicious cafeteria food, men who am I kidding, the food at the cafeteria taste bad, everyone gets sick of it!! This will be a month of dog food!! At least I can get sick and don't do the algebra test of next week!!)  
  
END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: (well easy comes, easy goes) *pays to the cashier*  
  
Cashier: Thank you! Enjoy *makes a fake smile*  
  
Kagome: ( yeah right that fake smile only means "Thanks for the money loser!)  
  
Kagome: I hope this shopping would be worthy  
  
Sango: uh?  
  
Kagome: ohh nothing!  
  
They have their hands full of food, they were heading to Kaede's house to make a really good PARTY!!. That is if Inuyasha don't find out about it. Shippo: Kagome this thing weights a lot!  
  
Kagome: well Shippo deal with it! We have to make Inuyasha a party for his birthday  
  
Sango: Yeah! And if you want to eat, deal with it!  
  
Kagome: Still we need someone to distract Inuyasha and the others  
  
Shippo: for what?  
  
Sango: Shippo why do you ask so much questions? Just THINK about it! If Inuyasha and the others get back, the party can't be a SURPRISE!!  
  
Kagome: Yeah but .Who can we use as a bait??  
  
The Three of them o sorry the four of them were in a thinking position  
  
Kagome and Sango: *glares at Shippo*.Ohh Shippo!  
  
Shippo: Huh?.NO WAY KAGOME!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!  
  
There! Another Chapter done!.. Thankx for the review guys!! Remember R&R please! The next chapter is going to come out soon so you don't have to wait a long time ^_^ . Who's going to be the bait?? Does Inuyasha and the others are going to discover Kagome secret birthday party?? All of these and more in the next chapter of "Inuyasha B-day??"  
  
See ya around  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	4. Chapter 4 Down the Well

Nop I still don't own Inuyasha -_-* Sorry for the waiting, I had to do 2 projects for the same day and I got kind of busy and frustrated. Well too many talk and no action, so Chapter 4 is next!! R&R !! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, is going to be pretty cool and kind of funny. Ohh by the way another character is coming up so don't miss it!!.  
  
Chapter 4 Down the Well  
  
Shippo: huh?.No way Kagome!! Don't look at me!!!  
  
Kagome: come on Shippo!! *makes the puppy dogs eyes* Pretty Please!!  
  
Shippo: No way!!! I'm not going to be the bait of your game  
  
Sango: Is not a game!!.Is Inuyasha's surprised Birthday party!!  
  
Shippo: Well I'm not going to be the bait and that's it!!  
  
Kagome: But why not Shippo?? You are smart, cute, and you are a kitsune!!  
  
Shippo: NO! No! and no I'm not going to be you bait  
  
Kagome: Ohh men!! Now who's going to be the bait?  
  
Sango: I can be the bait if you want  
  
Kagome: No I need you to help me with the decoration  
  
Shippo: Hey I can do the decoration!!  
  
Kagome: Sorry Shippo you are too small!  
  
Sango: so what are we going to do??  
  
Kagome: I don't know...we need to find someone else (but who?? Who want to fight with Inuyasha or at least entertain him for a couple of minutes??.There is no one that stupid!! Who wants to fight Inuyasha anyway!! Besides his brother...)  
  
Sango: Well do you think of someone yet Kagome?  
  
Kagome: No.The only one who wants to fight Inuyasha and is still alive is Sesshoumaru, but he is a moron and he would not help anyone!  
  
Sango: yeah.  
  
The night was coming and Kagome, Sango and Shippo were tired of thinking about who was going to be the bait. They were tired and decided to wait until tomorrow, they hide all the food in Kagome's bag except the cake. Kagome told Sango and Shippo that she have to go the her own time to put the cake on a safe place where Inuyasha couldn't find it. She need to go to her own time anyway because she need to make up an Algebra test and she also need to get more clothes.  
  
The guys were back after all the entertainment they got with Sesshoumaru and his fear of spiders. Kagome decide to tell Inuyasha that she was going to stay in her own time, this was a HUGE mistake..  
  
Kagome: Ohh Come on Inuyasha I really need to go to my own time!!  
  
Inuyasha: No way!! I'm not going to let you go!! You are going to stay here!  
  
Kagome: Why are you so stubborn?? I really need to go, I have to make up a test!!  
  
Inuyasha: What's the deal with those stupid TAPES anyway!!  
  
Kagome: huh?.ohh you mean TESTS?  
  
Inuyasha: What do I say?  
  
Kagome: You say Tapes!  
  
Inuyasha: No I didn't *getting a little bit upset*  
  
Kagome: Whatever!.. I have to go anyways! I need more clothes!! Or do you expect me not to use cloth!!  
  
Inuyasha: * getting red of embarrassment* I didn't mean that!!  
  
Kagome: Come on Inuyasha! I promise. I'm going to come tomorrow after school!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!...  
  
Kagome: Please!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah ok but you have to be here tomorrow got it!!  
  
Kagome: (finally!) Thank you!! ( finally! I have to buy many things so I better keep going)  
  
Kagome say good bye to all of her friends ( including Sesshoumaru). She was going to the well when she heard something  
  
Hentai!!  
  
It was Sango. And then a big *bang* was heard. It was Miroku.  
  
THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!!.Kagome wake up!!"  
  
"Five more minutes please...ZZZzzzzzz"  
  
"KAGOME WAKE UP!!" someone scream very upset  
  
"Huh?..HAAA"  
  
"Mom you didn't have to scream you know!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but you are late for school" say Kagome's mother  
  
"WHAT??.." she see her clock  
  
" 8 o clock!!!.. I'm really late!!" Kagome got up and put on her uniform as fast as she could.  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
" Hey are you going to eat something?" say her mother a little bit worried  
  
"Sorry mom I don't have time" she got out and close the door  
  
Kagome run as fast as she could, but what was the point? She was already an hour late!  
  
Kagome: (ohh men I am really late!! Now the teacher is going to make me do an essay of why am I late!!)  
  
IN THE SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome Higurashi you are late!" a deep voice say  
  
"I am really sorry Mr. Takaichi" Kagome say  
  
Mr. Takaichi: *sights* what am I going to do with you Higurashi?  
  
Kagome: Well you can let me in and give me the class work  
  
All the students laugh  
  
Mr. Takaichi: very funny Ms. Higurashi! Take your seat and open your book to page 233  
  
Mr. Takaichi is the Algebra teacher, unlike others, Mr. Takaichi is a nice guy and he doesn't give detention to anyone. He is one of a kind teacher. He is cute but he takes his work too seriously.  
  
Mr. Takaichi: Today we are going to learn about square roots...  
  
School was over! And finally Kagome can go and buy more decorations for Inuyasha's Birthday.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha birthday is going to be so cool *smiling*  
  
"Who is Inuyasha?" a voice behind kagome appears  
  
Kagome: *froze* Huh?.What are you talking about Hojo? *lying*  
  
Hojo: Are you going to make a party?  
  
Kagome: No of course not *makes a fake smile*  
  
Hojo: well anyway do you want to go to the movies today??  
  
Kagome: Today??.Well.I can't  
  
Hojo: You can't? why?  
  
Kagome: I promise someone to go to the movies today (that was close) I'm sorry Hojo  
  
Hojo: No is ok, well I have to go see ya around *kiss kagome in the cheek and walks away*  
  
Kagome: ...Yeah..See ya.  
  
Another Chappy done!! Cool huh? Well thanks for all the reviews! I hope I get more ^_^ Well Hojo is a new character in this fic, but he won't be the last one!!. So stay tuned for another chapter of "Inuyasha's B-day??". I hope you like it and I would write the next Chappy tomorrow I PROMISE!!.  
  
WELL SEE YA AROUND R&R  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	5. Chapter 5 Hojo's help and the Mad Hanyo...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!..GEEZ HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 5 The Test & The Mad Hanyou  
  
"What??!! He give you a kiss!!" Someone said with a very surprised voice  
  
"It was just a kiss on the cheek! Is that a crime??" Kagome said to her friends  
  
"Not really, but anyways why don't you say yes to him!!??"  
  
"Because I already have a date!"  
  
"OHHH! So you got a date and we didn't know!, Who is it??"  
  
"Well.he...is.(men!! What did I do!! I can't tell them about Inuyasha)"  
  
"Well spit it out women!!"  
  
"He is..a guy!"  
  
*All her friends falls anime style*  
  
"Well duh! Of course he have to be a guy" one of her friends said  
  
"Unless you are a lesbian!!" other of her friends said  
  
"No way!!!.. You have a dirty mind my friend!!"  
  
"I was just kidding Kagome" All of her friends laugh  
  
Kagome: (yeah right!.that is definitely not funny) Well I have to go anyway see ya!! *She makes a fake smile and runs to the room that her test was going to take place*  
  
IN THE CLASSROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Takaichi: Well about time you show of Ms. Higurashi  
  
Kagome: Sorry!!...Mr. Takaichi can you do me a favor??  
  
Mr. Takaichi: as long as doesn't involves trouble or giving you another day to study, is ok.  
  
Kagome: Can you stop calling me Ms. Higurashi? It really makes me look old!! Just call me Kagome ok?  
  
Mr. Takaichi: O.k Kagome. Now can we start with the test??  
  
Kagome: Sure!  
  
Kagome begins her test. It was kind of hard and it got many fractions, and fractions was what Kagome hate more about Algebra. In fact, she hate all about algebra. She got 86 out of 110. At least she got a B+ and not a D- like the last test she took!. Finally she got out of school and now.. To buy Inuyasha's decoration for his birthday!!.  
  
Kagome went to a nearby store. It was Mr. Takaichi's mother store, she sell everything, from toilet paper to cars! It was a crazy store, but everyone like it because it was cheap. Kagome buy some balloons, soda, toilet paper (to decorate Kaede's house of course, she only got 5 dollars you know -_-*) and other party stuff. When she got out of the store, she fell down and all the stuff went out of the bag, someone reaches out a hand to help her.  
  
"Are you ok?" a male voice said  
  
"Yeah.. I guess so" Kagome said getting up without looking at the guy. "Thanks a lot! Mr..Hojo?? (great the only thing that was missing!)"  
  
"Kagome?? What are you doing here?? I thought you were with your date!"  
  
"No.the date is tonight so I wanted to help my mother with the chores!" *she lie*  
  
" Ohh I see.Do you want some help?" Hojo offered her very gently  
  
"No thanks, I got it under control"  
  
"I insist" He took the bag and carry it. "I can't let my friend carry this heavy stuff all by herself"  
  
"Well..thanks"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
They walk to Kagome's house. It was sunset, men what a beautiful sunset that was. The sky was red with orange and the sun was big and bright.  
  
"Nice sunset don't you think Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah.. I haven't seen the sun bright this way, is very nice"  
  
"But not as nice as you" Hojo said getting a bit red Kagome got a little red too. No one ever told something that beautiful to her, not even Inuyasha she thought. The only nice thing that Inuyasha could say to her was "wench" or "stupid girl". When they arrived at Kagome's house...  
  
"Thankx for everything Hojo"  
  
"any time"  
  
"Sorry about the date"  
  
"Uh? Ohh is ok, I'll get my chance next time. Well see ya at school!"  
  
"Bye! Take care"  
  
"For you I will!" and with those words he walks away.  
  
Kagome: *sights* that was close!  
  
KAGOME'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: Mom I'm home!  
  
Mother: Do you want to eat something honey?  
  
Kagome: No.. Thankx mom I will go upstairs and get my bag pack ready!  
  
Mother: What?? Are you leaving so soon?  
  
Kagome: Sorry mom, but tomorrow is Inuyasha's Birthday and I can't miss it!  
  
Mother: well.ok. But don't forget the cake! There is not birthday without a cake!  
  
Kagome: Thankx mom!  
  
Kagome went upstairs and got her new clothes into the bag pack. She also put the decoration she buy and some ramen "in case Inuyasha was hungry". She went to sleep in her comfy bed until the next day when all the problems would began.  
  
IN FEUDAL JAPAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I knew she wouldn't come back!. That stupid wench!. What did she think she is! The queen of Japan?!!!" A mad Hanyou scream to his friends that were listening to him all day long.  
  
"Inuyasha there are no queen in Japan" Sango said tired of hearing his conversation over and over again. "Could you just calm down!, she will be back soon!" Miroku said  
  
"She promise me she would come today!! And she isn't here yet"  
  
"May be she got another TAPE or something" a worried Shippo said  
  
"Is a Test not a Tape" said Sango correcting Shippo mistakes  
  
"And who do you think you are Sango!? A dictionary? A teacher? Or what?" Inuyasha said really mad  
  
"I'm neither, I am just a demon hunter that knows how to speak!" Sango said really frustrated with Inuyasha  
  
"Ohhhh.That's gotta hurt" Shippo said  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha said taking the little kitsune by the tail and punching him on the head.  
  
"Leave him alone!!" Sango said  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha said  
  
"Leave him alone! I'm tired of listening to you all day long talking about why Kagome isn't back yet. I'm tired of being scream at every single second!. Just drop it! She will be back and I know it!" Sango said while she gets Shippo and Kirara and goes to sleep on Kaede's hut.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha said with astonishment  
  
"No. What is wrong with you men?!" Miroku said and he leave Inuyasha alone.  
  
Inuyasha: (there is nothing wrong with me, Kagome where the heck are you?)  
  
Inuyasha decided to look for her, he said he needed to see her and that she needed to tell him why she didn't come that day. He was really mad, but at the same time worry about her. He need to see her, and he decide to go down the well to see if she was ok.  
  
Inuyasha went down, down, down and down the well, he was prepare for everything, even to pick up a fight with a demon. He was ready for everything. He went up the well and he look around, he was in Kagome's time, it all seen to be ok. Kagome's house was all light up. What is happening? Inuyasha thought, he decide to see to peek on Kagome's room window, then he scream.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Cliffhanger!!!..jajajajaja.lol. Well I think you have to wait to the next chappy to know what happened to Kagome?? Is she ok? Who knows!! Only I got the power LOL. Well see ya next time. If you like this fic, tell a friend please, so they can read it too. I am now getting a little out of ideas, for example after the party what should I do?? Any comments you got e-mail me at darkangelgirl_41@hotmail.com.  
  
See ya around!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	6. Chapter 6 A Bed?

Nop I don't own Inuyasha!!! (don't you think this is really boring to put in every single Chapter?? You know already that I don't own Inuyasha, don't you?.Ohh Well)  
Chapter 6 A Bed??  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha scream. He jumps to Kagome's window and watch.  
  
"Inu..yasha?!?!" a soft voice say surprise  
  
"huh?" the Hanyou said.and then.  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
"aaggghhh why did you do that for??"  
  
"Why do you thing I do that!!! First because you scare me to dead and then you appear in my window spying on me!!!" kagome say while putting on some clothes.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you!!!"  
  
"No? Then why are you here for!!" she ask  
  
"I wanted to know why you didn't came back!!"  
  
"Yeah right!! You came just to spy my beautiful body isn't it??!!!"  
  
"Feh! You wish!"  
  
"WHAT?? SIT BOY!!"  
  
"Aaggghhh" falling to the ground (stupid wench, what did she think she is? Christina Aguilera?? Christina is way more beautiful than her!!)  
  
Kagome goes out of the house (all dress up of course) and walk toward Inuyasha "Anyway why are you here??"  
  
"I told you already woman!! I was worry about you!!"  
  
Kagome froze. Then she said "You! Worry about me??"  
  
"Well..yeah.I think"  
  
Kagome blush. She stare at Inuyasha. (does he really worry about me?? Is just so unbelievable!!! How can a person, a mean, Hanyou worry about someone? Specially humans!!. It just sounds funny)  
  
"Kagome don't look at me like that!!! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were changing" he blush a little when he said that.  
  
"You should be!!. Anyways I'm sorry I didn't came, I was taking the freaking math test with Mr. Takaichi and then Hojo invited me to the movies- "  
  
"WHAT!!!!!??? HE INVITES YOU TO THE MOVIES??? Who do he thinks he is to go out with my woman!!" He said with surprised and anger  
  
"What do you said?? Your woman?? When did I became YOUR woman??" she blush. She was almost red as a tomato.  
  
"..Well ..Hey don't change the subject Kagome! Why did you went out with that weirdo!!??"  
  
"You didn't let me finish!!! I didn't go out with him because I needed to go to a supermarket!! I needed to buy very important things!!"  
  
"Like what??!"  
  
Kagome froze again (great now I have done it!! What do I tell Inuyasha?? I can't tell him that I was buying the materials for his B-day party!!) She thought then she said:  
  
"I was buying toilet paper!!!" She said with a scream. It was true though, she buy toilet paper, but not for the right purpose.  
  
"Ohh ok. I don't get why you humans use those things anyway!!"  
  
"Eww. That's gross!!! Don't you tell such a thing"  
  
"But that's the-"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Aaggghhh" falling to the ground again  
  
"I told you not to say that"  
  
Kagome invites Inuyasha to eat in her house, Inuyasha looks kind of tired and she thought that he can rest in her house for the day. Inuyasha didn't agree with that, he don't want to sleep in a weird thing that have four legs and some cloth made thing that was on top of it.  
  
"Is call a bed Inuyasha! And is a very comfy one!"  
  
"What do you want me to do with it? Eat it? Or may be cut it into little pieces"  
  
"You sleep on it you moron! Now go to your bed and rest! We would go to the Feudal Era in the morning!"  
  
"Fine then"  
  
Inuyasha went to the bed. He rest in it, it was very comfy, it was much better to rest in one of those bed things than in the ground or in a tree. He obeyed what Kagome said, just like a dog would do if their owner told you so.  
  
IN THE MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping when she hear a scream...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
It was her mother. She rush down the stair and look at her mother.  
  
"Mother are you ok??"  
  
"Kagome!!...Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha was staying here!!??"  
  
"Sorry mom I kinda forgot about it"  
  
"You didn't have to scream like that you know!" Inuyasha said putting down his hands off his sensitive ears.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said  
  
"Is ok" he said  
  
"I'm going to change, we need to go to the Feudal Era"  
  
"But why don't you and Inuyasha stay for breakfast Kagome?"  
  
"Sorry mom but I am in a hurry"  
  
"Why?? There is no one to go after" Inuyasha said  
  
"I just want to talk with Sango that's all"  
  
"Well ok dear but you should be back in 4 days because your finals are next week!!" "Oh men that's right!! Well I'm going to change and don't spy on me Inuyasha!!"  
  
"WHAT?? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?? MIROKU??"  
  
Kagome ran upstairs and changed as fast as she could. Then we went to the kitchen to take the sodas out of the refrigerator. But then something hit her...the CAKE!  
  
"Damn I forgot about the cake!! Now what do I do??" She said  
  
"I think I can help you with that!!" a voice said begin her  
  
"huh?.Shippo?? What are you- ahh never mind, here take the cake and put it on a table while I distract Inuyasha"  
  
"Ok!" Shippo said walking to the well  
  
"Kagome are you ready??!! What's taking you so long??" Inuyasha said  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Finally now lets move out!"  
  
"Wait!! I think I forgot something!!"  
  
"Hurry up then!"  
  
"Ok but you wait here"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
She went upstairs and look to the window, she saw Shippo going to the shrine.  
  
(Just 2 more minutes) she thought  
  
Two minutes later  
  
"Kagome!! Lets go"  
  
"Ok ok I got it"  
  
They both went to the well and down, down, down the go! Shippo was already in Feudal Japan. He was headed to Kaede's hut to give the cake to Sango. Everything was almost ready for the party, the only thing it was missing was the "bait". But who was going to be the bait?? Sango was a little upset with Inuyasha, but Hey who can judge him, she was worried about Kagome too that's why she sent Shippo to Kagome's time so he can check what happen to her. They both arrived in Feudal Japan.  
  
IN FEUDAL JAPAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to Kaede's hut, may be Sango is there!" Kagome said very excited  
  
"Ok.Can you tell her I'm sorry?"  
  
"huh?.ok! But I don't know why?"  
  
"Just tell her I'm sorry ok?"  
  
"ok"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Miroku and Sesshoumaru! I'll see ya later"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They both separate in different directions. Kagome was glad he was going to other place, that way she can get some time to prepare everything for his party. She still need a bait. Walking to Kaede's house, he saw a wild animal in the way, the animal didn't attack her though, it just look at her and went to the deep part of the forest. Then something hit her.  
  
"I got it!!! I know who can be the bait to distract Inuyasha and the others!!. Why couldn't I thought about it!!. Is perfect!"  
  
With these words she run to Kaede's Hut to write a letter to the one who was going to be the bait. She told Sango her plan and she agree. Kagome told Shippo that he need to deliver the letter to this person. This person should be on the deep cave at the forest. Shippo was a little scare of going alone so he decide to take Kirara with him. Inuyasha's birthday was today! And the party should be at night! Kagome and Sango began to put the decorations and then Kagome remember something  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Inuyasha told me that she was sorry"  
  
Sango took a while to understand why, and then she remember, the night before Inuyasha was so worry about Kagome that he begin to scream to everyone.  
  
"It's ok" Sango said with a big smile in her face  
  
Finally!! I could update! Sorry about that guys, I was doing a video about a product. It was a project for communication skills and I have to create a product, the name was Cake Cola it was a soda that taste like chocolate cake and it was suppose to make you loose weight without doing exercises. My slogan was:  
  
Drink the cake and loose some weights!  
  
Sorry for the waiting!!. Tomorrow I will made the next chapter called "The Bait" and a new character will appear so be aware! I think you would know who is it right??  
  
See ya next time!!!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	7. Chapter 7 The Bait

Nop I still don't own Inuyasha..I wish I could though! It will be so cool!!  
  
Chapter 7 The Bait!  
It was still morning, you could hear the bird sing and the wind blow. It was a very nice day in Feudal Japan. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were preparing everything for Inuyasha's surprise birthday party, and it was really going to be a surprise!. Inuyasha went to find Miroku and Sesshoumaru so he can hangout with them and tell Miroku that he was sorry about the other night. Everything was according to the plan, except that Kagome need a bait! In case the guys came early and discover everything.  
  
Kagome: Here Shippo! Take this letter to the person that live in a cave at the deepest par of the forest  
  
Shippo: But Kagome you need my help to put the decoration! *he lies so he can't go to that weird place kagome was talking about*  
  
Kagome: Ohh! That's very sweet Shippo but..How can you help? You are too little to decorate the house! *Shippo opens his mouth to said something when then kagome said* Don't tell me you are afraid?? You can take Kirara with you!  
  
Shippo: I'm not afraid!! I'm just a little scare of the dark *lying*  
  
Sango: Afraid of the dark in the morning?? Come on Shippo don't be a chicken and go to the cave and find that guy!  
  
Shippo: But ..I don't wanna go! *he said with a childish voice*  
  
Kagome: Come on Shippo do it for Inuyasha!!  
  
Shippo: NO WAY!! I WOULN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THAT STUPID DEMON IF I'LL DO IT IS BECAUSE YOU BEG ME KAGOME! *he said a little upset*  
  
Kagome: Sure!  
  
Shippo took Kirara with him and start his trip to the cave that was on the deepest part of the forest where Inuyasha was found a year ago. Shippo was really scared and I mean it. His little legs were shaking and his body start to tremble. He wasn't scared of the forest though, he was scared of this person that he have to visit. This guy that kidnapped him and Kagome a couple of month ago. He was afraid of this demon. He was afraid of Kouga!.  
  
Shippo: I just hope he isn't in a bad mood, I don't want to be the breakfast!  
  
Kirara make a weird noise that, if kirara knew how to talk, it would said something like "me too, I don't want to be the dessert of that wolf freak!!"  
  
They walk all the way to the dark, scary, and deepest part of the forest where, like in the middle of the nothing, a little cave was found. It was Kouga private cave, and I mean PRIVATE because in that place is where he and another girl have a little fun in a comfy hay kind bed.  
  
Shippo: I hope he is alone! Well here I go  
  
Shippo throws a little fire toward the cave and then a male voice said in an angry tone  
  
Kouga: Who the hell threw that fire toward me!! I bet is one of those stupid demons that wants to pick up a fight!! Well I will use my claws an make a nice hole in this person hearts until I found the heart and get it out of the body, then I'll make a barbecue with it!!  
  
Shippo: THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!  
  
Kouga: My, my is just little Shippo with his cat friend. Well I guess I can make a Fox-becue with him and then I'll make a Catscream with the cat! (for those of you who don't get it, Fox-becue is a barbecue but with fox meat and a Catscream is ice cream made of cat skin and blood! Yummy don't you think??)  
  
Shippo: AHHH! No wait I got a letter for you!  
  
Kouga: Sorry foxy I don't know how to read!! So said bye, bye to this world!! *He grab Shippo by the tail and put him in his mouth as if he was a little mouse been eaten by a cat, if these doesn't make sense, how about the part on the Lion King when Scar almost eat the mouse!*  
  
Shippo: Please don't eat me!! I read it to you. This is a letter from KAGOME  
  
Kouga stops just before he could chew Shippo like a bubblegum. "A letter from Kagome?? Well Why didn't you said so!!" He spits Shippo out of his mouth. "By the way you should take a bath men! You taste like garbage!!"  
  
Shippo: I don't get a baths you moron! I am a demon and demos don't get baths!!  
  
Kouga: Well I do  
  
Shippo: You do?? You are just a wolf freak!  
  
Kouga: *grabs Shippo by the tail* If you call me a freak again you son of a bitch!! I swear I'll eat you like a donut and I will chew you so hard that your bones are going to be crush in a matter of second!! GOT IT!!! Shippo: *gulp*  
  
Kouga: So tell me what those that beautiful girl wants? Marry me?  
  
Shippo: Keep dreaming pal!! The only demon she would marry would probably be Inuyasha not YOU!  
  
Kouga:..SHUT UP!  
  
Shippo: Anyways she wants you to be the bait!  
  
Kouga: The bait? For what? A fishing commercial?  
  
Shippo: no you moron, you see today is Inuyasha's birthday and Kagome needs someone to keep him busy until she is ready with the decorations for his birthday!  
  
Kouga: Huh? Birthday? Decoration? What the hell are you talking about Foxy?  
  
Shippo: Ohh men! Don't you even now what's a birthday??  
  
Kouga: Well...no  
  
Shippo: Well a birthday is...a...well is just a day!  
  
Kouga falls anime style  
  
Kouga: I know is a day you moron!  
  
Shippo: Well I don't remember what a birthday is but I just know that it is very special for Inuyasha!  
  
Kouga: I see..  
  
Shippo: so are you going to do it yes or no?  
  
Kouga: What do I have to do?  
  
Shippo: Just entertain Inuyasha for a little while  
  
Kouga: Entertain him? Like the clowns in a circus?  
  
Shippo: Men you are stupi- Fight him or something  
  
Kouga: Fight him huh? Nice idea foxy! I'll do it but for one condition  
  
Shippo: What?? Kouga: Kagome have to give me a kiss and a bit of cake.deal?  
  
Shippo: No way!! What do you think Kagome is? A bitch?  
  
Kouga: No! I think she is a beautiful human. If you don't accept it then I WON'T DO IT!  
  
Shippo: Well (if I don't get him to fight Inuyasha then kagome is going to kill me) Well ..Alright then but just a kiss..deal?  
  
Kouga: Deal!!  
  
They both shake hands.  
  
Kouga: so where is Inuyasha Foxy?  
  
Shippo: DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT!! He is in the other side of the forest, but I must warn you, he is not alone. Inuyasha is with Miroku and his brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kouga: Great!! Now I can fight Inuyasha for kagome, and Sesshoumaru for killing my herd of wolf!!  
  
Shippo: Okay then! When Sango stops the fight you have to disappear immediately. You run toward Kaede's hut and Kagome will be waiting for you outside, then Kagome would tell you what to do. GOT IT??  
  
Kouga: Yes! This will be a piece of cake!  
  
Shippo: By the way, use this *Shippo gives Kouga a weird brown ball* when Miroku try to suck you into his Wind Tunnel. Throw this brown ball into his hand, it will cause the Wind Tunnel to stop so he can't use it against you. Kagome don't want you to be suck in Miroku's wind tunnel, that's too bad though.  
  
Kouga: Hey thankx. Ohh and say Hi to kagome for me, tell her that I will be back for that kiss!!  
  
Shippo: Sure!!  
  
Kouga headed toward the other side of the forest to catch Inuyasha and his friends before they could get closer to Kaede's house. They weren't too far away. Kouga was daydreaming about the kiss Kagome would give him if he do the job.  
  
Meanwhile in the other side of the forest, Inuyasha apologized to Miroku and he accept it. Inuyasha said that he was just worry about Kagome and he needed to get his anger out of his body or he would surely explode. Sesshoumaru was there too, they decided to return to Kaede's hut and have some Ramen that Inuyasha saw in Kagome's big bag. They were close to Kaede's hut when a shadow starts to run in circles surrounding them.  
  
Inuyasha: I guess we have company!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Finally, a little bit of fun.  
  
Miroku: Is he powerful?  
  
Sesshoumaru: It feels that way, he is very fast too so we have to look out.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't worry, I'll take care of it! *he pulls out his Tetsaiga and stand in a battle position* Stop hiding you coward and show yourself !  
  
Shadow: My, my, someone is a little mad today! What a surprised to find you here Inuyasha! And you too Sesshoumaru, I want revenge for what you did to my friends!!  
  
Miroku: Who are you??  
  
Shadow: Well I can be Naraku, as well as I can be Kikyo, but what would be the fun??  
  
Inuyasha: We are not her to play with you!!  
  
Shadow: Well I am not her to talk either!!  
  
Well this is where my chapter ends! So stay tuned for the next chapter that will come up Tomorrow! Don't miss it, it would be the fight against the Shadow and Inuyasha with friends included. Of course the Shadow is really..Oops too much information! Well find out in the next Chapter called "A battle or a hanyou?!" See ya next time!!  
  
Remember to R&R and also to vote if you want me to the fic I was thinking of. Well gotta go!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	8. Chapter 8 A Battle or a Hanyou?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! GEEZ, THIS IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!!  
  
Chapter 8 A Battle or a Hanyou?  
  
Inuyasha: We are not here to play with you!  
  
Shadow: Well, I am not here to talk either!!  
  
The shadow appear just behind Inuyasha.  
  
Shadow: We meet again Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga!  
  
Miroku: What do you want with us Kouga?  
  
Kouga: first I want to fight Inuyasha for Kagome, I also want to fight Sesshoumaru for what he did with my herd!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your herd? Ohh! You mean the wolves I eat for breakfast? They were very tasty you know!  
  
Kouga: You are going to pay for that!!! *he gets really mad and start to attack Sesshoumaru with his claws*  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is that all you got??  
  
Kouga: I haven't even start it yet! *Kouga makes a howl and someone starts to move toward Sesshoumaru cutting his armor into little pieces* I want you to meet my friend, her is name Kitsume!  
  
A demon girl appears. She was like a werewolf, she got claws, fangs, and a lot of hair. She looks just like Kouga, but she looks more like a werewolf than Kouga. She have a wolf tail and she definitely looks like she wants to kill someone. Her eyes were a blue like color and she got a collar with a tag name (like the ones your dog have, if you have a dog of course ^_^) The tag name says clearly KITSUME in a bone like tag. She wears some baggy pants (blacks), and a t-shirt that shows her chest but not her 2 babies. (you get it right?? ^_~)  
  
Kouga: Kitsume, you take care of the blue haired guy, I will take care of Inuyasha.  
  
Kitsume: No problem Kouga!  
  
Inuyasha: So what do you know!! Kouga have a girlfriend!!  
  
Kouga: She is my girl-friend but not my girlfriend. My girlfriend is Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: You bastard Kagome would not be your girlfriend!! She is MY Kagome!!  
  
Miroku: Hey! Who do I'm going to fight?! A three or something?  
  
Kouga: Ohh yeah the monk! I have completely forgotten about you!  
  
Miroku: Too bad!..Now you are going to be sucked in by my Wind tunnel!! *Miroku use his wind tunnel to sucked Kouga*  
  
Kouga: Here catch THIS! *Kouga throws a brown ball and many insects comes out of it. All the insect fly toward Miroku and he sucked them all in his Wind tunnel*  
  
Miroku: What the hell was that??  
  
Kouga: Is a little surprise for you! It is a stop Wind Tunnel kind of thing, it will stop the wind tunnel and you would not be able to use it for a long time, You can buy it at Walgreen's for $2.99 each.  
  
Miroku: Huh? Walgreen's? what the hell is that?  
  
Kouga: Don't you watch TV?? Just step beside Monk!  
  
Miroku runs to a safety spot. He would not be able to use his wind tunnel for a while, he thought that he would be useless if he didn't have his wind tunnel. So he step beside.  
  
Inuyasha: To much talking. LET'S FIGHT!!  
  
Kouga: Yeah!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I feel kind of odd to fight a woman, but I think I have no choice. DIE KITSUME! *he use his poison claws but he missed the target*  
  
Kitsume: Sorry cute one, I didn't plan to die so fast! Wolf Claws!! *she attacks Sesshoumaru without missing any attacks*  
  
Wolf Claws is a combination of attacks that involve obviously your claws. This attack is really strong and only werewolf can use it if they are well trained. There are 6 hits in this attacks, first you attack your opponent with one hand using your claws, then you use the other hand using your claws, this is follow by 2 kicks using your feet claws and finally 2 powerful strikes with both of yours hand at the same time using your claws too.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Nice move  
  
Kitsume: Thankx it took me four years to learn it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well I guess is my turn *he tries to attack her but his feet were stuck in the sand* What the..?  
  
Kitsume: By the way if you don't dodge my attack, your legs are paralyzed and your feet are stuck in the sand. So I guess I win. *she prepare to do her final attack*  
  
Sesshoumaru: JA! I think you underestimate my power Kitsume!  
  
Kitsume: What do you mean? You are about to die!! What can you possibly do?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think you didn't know that I am a full demon!  
  
Kitsume: WHAT!!??  
  
Sesshoumaru: it was nice meeting you! ARRGH *he transforms into a giant dog demon and his feet wasn't stuck anymore* See ya in Hell Kitsume!!  
  
Kitsume: Ahhhh.You bastard!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Thankx for the complement now DIE *he strikes Kitsume with his poisonous claws and she fell unconsciously on the grass*  
  
MENWHILE AT THE SAME TIME THEY WERE FIGHTING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: This time I'm going to kill you for real.  
  
Kouga: Yeah, yeah the only thing you talk is Bullshit!  
  
Inuyasha: Now then, you think I talk Bullshit?.. Then bullshit this!!! *Inuyasha use his Tetsaiga to cut Kouga in half but fail*  
  
Kouga: That attack is getting old Inuyasha!! *He attacks Inuyasha with his claws*  
  
Inuyasha: Just like your movement Kouga! *Inuyasha try again to cut Kouga but the only thing he cut was Kouga's hair*  
  
Kouga: What did you do to my hair???  
  
Inuyasha: I thought you needed a haircut!  
  
Kouga: You moron, you are going to pay!!  
  
The two of them were fighting in a tense and excited battle. They got some cuts, and blood was spreading out of nowhere. It looks like Inuyasha was winning. But while they were fighting Kouga thought about what Shippo said.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo: Remember Kouga when you see someone interrupting the battle, you run towards Kaede's hut that is on the riverside of the forest. Kagome will be waiting for you outside the hut. She then would tell you what do you need to do after that.  
  
Kouga: But who will stop the fight??  
  
Shippo: Sango. She said that she is going to throw her giant boomerang thing and then you run toward the hut.  
  
Kouga: Do you really think Inuyasha would follow me?  
  
Shippo: Well YES! Since you are heading to Kaede's hut, he would probably think that you are going to kidnap Kagome again like before when you kidnap me and Kagome.  
  
Kouga: I could try that again, but this time I could take Kagome with me and Inuyasha would never find us.  
  
Shippo: yeah right as if!! Kagome is too smart for you, she would probably shot an arrow in you chest is you try to do that!!.  
  
End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga: (where the heck is this Sango girl?? I hope she didn't forgot about me or I will become wolf sushi!!)  
  
IN KAEDE'S HUT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: Great Job Shippo  
  
Shippo: Thankx Kagome!!..but we have a little problem  
  
Sango: What is it?  
  
Shippo: Well, Kouga said that he would help IF..  
  
Kagome: If what Shippo?? Spit it out would ya!!  
  
Shippo: If you give him a Kiss  
  
Kagome: WHAT???!!! *getting really mad* Who did he thinks I am!! A kiss giver??  
  
Sango: What a moron!!!  
  
Shippo: I'm sorry Kagome I just did it because then no one could become the bait!!  
  
Kagome: *sights* If Inuyasha finds out he is going to kill me like a demon!  
  
Sango: He doesn't need to know Kagome!  
  
Shippo: Don't kiss him and that's it!!  
  
Kagome: I can do that Shippo, you make a deal and I have to do it Thankx to you  
  
Shippo: I'm sorry *he puts a sad face*  
  
Sango: Well we already finish the decoration!  
  
Kagome: Yeah! It looks wonderful! Kind of odd but is ok  
  
Shippo: Great job!  
  
Kagome and Sango: Thankx!  
  
Kagome: Now Sango is time you interrupt the fight!  
  
Sango: Right away!  
  
Another Chapter done!! Woo-hoo! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it as well as I did writing it! By the way, Kitsume is a character I create so she can help Kouga with Sesshoumaru. If Kitsume wasn't there, Kouga would now be dead for real don't you think??. Anyways Chapter 9 is coming and it would be called "My birthday??" R&R and also VOTE people!. I need to know if that's ok with you if I speed up this fic and if you like me to do my next fic called Monster! The intro is in the author notes!  
  
See ya!!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	9. Chapter 9 My birthday?

I do not own Inuyasha!!! -_-*  
  
I write a new fic called Monster!! Read and review it, it isn't the same as this fic but it is pretty good. Is new so Enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 9 My Birthday??  
  
Sango ran to the other side of the forest. She was already dress up and she got her boomerang with her. She ran as fast as she could. When she arrive at the battle, Kitsume was on the floor and Miroku was behind a tree watching the whole fight. Inuyasha was fighting Kouga but it seen like Kouga was going to lose.  
  
Inuyasha: Now die Kouga!! *he throw his sword toward Kouga but a giant boomerang stop the attack*  
  
Inuyasha: What the fuck??  
  
Kouga knew what the giant boomerang meant so he ran toward Kaede's hut following Sango. He was injured pretty badly, but it wasn't bad enough to make him stop running to the kiss Kagome was going to give him. It was a deal, so she have to kiss him, only one kiss but Shippo didn't told him where so he was going to kiss her wherever he wanted to. And that was bad!! (an: don't be nasty people I would tell you where does he wants to kiss her)  
  
Inuyasha: Where the heck are you running to!!?  
  
Kouga: To get Kagome and marry her!!  
  
Inuyasha: You Bastard!! *Inuyasha ran to Kaede's house"  
  
IN KAEDE'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was waiting for Koga at the door. Kouga arrived and Sango was already there.  
  
Kagome: Finally!! What took you so long?  
  
Kouga: I can of got hurt you know  
  
Sango: He was loosing again Kagome  
  
Kouga: Shut up!  
  
Sango: make me  
  
Kagome: come you two is not time to fight, Inuyasha will be here anytime and we haven't even got ready! So come on!  
  
Kouga: fine with me  
  
Sango: ok  
  
They all came in and shut down the lights waiting for the Hanyou to come in.  
  
Kagome: ok now the only thing we have to do is wait!  
  
Kouga: waiting with you at my side will be paradise! Kagome I lo- OUCH! *he was hit by Sango with her boomerang*  
  
Sango: Don't ever think about it!  
  
Kouga: Why not?  
  
Shippo: Because Inuyasha would kill you  
  
Kouga: SHUT UP you little brat!! I can just run away right now with Kagome and Inuyasha would never found us.  
  
Sango: Give me a break  
  
Kagome: SHHHH he is coming so be ready everyone.  
  
An unknown figure appears in the now dark room. The figure got 2 more companions behind him and he looks really, really mad.  
  
Inuyasha: That stupid wolf demon took my Kagome!! But I don't feel his scent or Kagome's scent either. This is weird.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome scent because she used a different perfume. She put some male perfume in Kouga and in Shippo so he could not found them. Kagome also put perfume in Sango.  
  
Kagome: *whispering* Ok at three we say surprise and Shippo would put the lights on. Ready?  
  
Sango: Ready  
  
Kouga: Yeah  
  
Shippo: I'm ready Kagome  
  
Kagome: ..1...2...3.NOW  
  
All at the same time: Surprise Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: What in the seven hell? *pulls out his Tetsaiga*  
  
The lights were on  
  
Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha! It is just a surprised party for you!  
  
Inuyasha: me?? A.party?.Why? *withdraw his sword*  
  
Kouga: Because it is your birthday you moron!!  
  
Inuyasha: *pulls out Tetsaiga again* What are YOU doing here?  
  
Kouga: I was just the bait of the party. I just have to get your attention while Kagome and Sango decorate the house a mean hut  
  
Inuyasha: .......  
  
Kagome: Come on! Lets start with the presents ok?  
  
Sango: sounds good  
  
Shippo: yeah presents!!  
  
Miroku: *whispering to Sesshoumaru* This is weird don't you think?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *whispering to Miroku* Yeah! I mean I didn't know Inuyasha got a birthday  
  
Miroku: *whispering back* Everyone have a birthday you moron! Lets just follow the act ok?  
  
Sesshoumaru: ok  
  
Shippo: me first!! Here Inuyasha I made this myself!  
  
Inuyasha open the box and inside of it there was a little stuffed animal just like Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: You made the claws too small!!  
  
Shippo: No I didn't!! That's what they look like!  
  
Inuyasha: really? *with a smirk on his face*  
  
Shippo: Uhh...yeah!  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs Shippo's tail and hit him on the head!* I have large claws!!  
  
Shippo: I'm sorry!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha stop! It is just a present  
  
Inuyasha: Few!  
  
Sango: ok now is my turn. Here have this present *Inuyasha open the other box and inside of it, it was an armor*  
  
Inuyasha: What does this mean Sango?? That I am a weakling?  
  
Sango: no it means that now when you fight, you can use this armor to protect yourself so Kagome would not worry about you  
  
They both blush  
  
Inuyasha: thankx anyways  
  
Kagome: Okay now it is my turn. Here Inuyasha Happy Birthday!  
  
Kagome gives Inuyasha another box 'Sheez what's the deal with all the boxes anyways?' he thought. He open the box and found something he wasn't expecting..a cell phone.  
  
Inuyasha: What is this thing?  
  
Kagome: Is a cell phone. Now when I am in my own time, you can call me and send me messages. Isn't that cool?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah it is! (this means that I can hear Kagome's voice whenever I want to! Even if she is in her own time! This is so cool!)  
  
Kagome: Let me teach you how to use it!  
  
Kagome teach Inuyasha how to use it. She even put her cell phone number in the phone so that he wouldn't forget. The party started and all of them were dancing. After a while, Kagome decided to go outside, she sat on a fall tree and look at he stars. She was interrupt by someone.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what are you doing here all by yourself?  
  
Kagome: Ohh nothing just looking at the stars  
  
Inuyasha: I see, you are so beautiful tonight  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Inuyasha: the stars are so beautiful tonight! *he lie*  
  
Kagome: yes they are  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, I just want to tell you..that..I..I.I am so thankful for all you have done tonight!  
  
Kagome: is ok you don't have to thank me! I just did it because I wanted to. But now I have to go back to my own time Inuyasha, school begins tomorrow and my mother told me that I only can come here in the weekends. That's why I give you the cell phone.  
  
Inuyasha: you have to leave me?  
  
Kagome: Yeah..I'm sorry Inuyasha I really want to stay but I can't *starts to cry*  
  
Inuyasha: hey don't cry  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand in her shoulder and stops crying  
  
Inuyasha: I can phone you everyday!  
  
Kagome: Thankx Inuyasha *she hugs him by the waist*  
  
Inuyasha: Is ok kagome. All is going to be fine.  
  
The party stops and everyone went to sleep, even Kagome went to sleep, she was tired of all the crying and the party. She was going to leave Inuyasha tomorrow. Everyone was asleep except Inuyasha, he couldn't sleep at all, but he wasn't the only one.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What with the long face brother?  
  
Inuyasha: is none of your business  
  
Sesshoumaru: I know that Kagome is leaving  
  
Inuyasha: then why did you ask!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I know the answer to all of this Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: You do?  
  
Sesshoumaru: yeah, if you really loves kagome you will do it  
  
Inuyasha: Spit it out!  
  
Cliffhanger!! Sorry it took so long! I was just studying for a freaking Biology test and I got 87 -_-* That test was hard as hell!. But anyways, you all are wondering what happen to Kouga kiss right? Well he almost got his kiss when he was talking to Kagome in Kaede's hut. He almost kiss her but he was hit by Sango's boomerang. It was when they were waiting for Inuyasha to come in.remember? When Kouga was telling Kagome that he loves her? That part! Well next chapter would be soon so  
  
See ya around  
  
PLEASE R&R I ONLY GOT LIKE 4 PERSONS READING THIS FIC -_-* BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I WOULD TAKE YOUR OPINION!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	10. Chapter 10 A New Student!

I do not own Inuyasha!!  
  
Chapter 10 A new student!  
  
Inuyasha: Spit it out brother!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well you see, you are the only one that can go through the well right?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah! So?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You can go through the well and live with Kagome for a couple of days or weeks!  
  
Inuyasha: That was your plan??  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well yes!  
  
Myoga: is a really nice plan but you now Lord Inuyasha can't live that long in Kagome's time!  
  
Inuyasha: well, well looks who is here!! None other than Myoga!! Where have you been??  
  
Myoga: Well I was doing some work in a farm near by *lying*  
  
Inuyasha: Really??  
  
Myoga: yes master  
  
Inuyasha: Well can I tell you something Myoga?  
  
Myoga: Sure Master!  
  
Inuyasha: *squeezing Myoga* YOU ARE A FLEA!! AND FLEAS DO NOT DO ANY WORK!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: anyway are you going to do it yes or no  
  
Inuyasha: You hear Myoga! I can't live that long in Kagome's time!  
  
Sesshoumaru: That is not an excuse! I have the perfect antidote to resist as long as you wish in her time!!  
  
Inuyasha: Really?  
  
Sesshoumaru: This antidote helps you to live in others time, but there is only one problem  
  
Inuyasha: I knew this wasn't just a win-win situation  
  
Sesshoumaru: The problem is that the antidote makes you human! You cannot use any of your Youkai powers in Kagome's time!  
  
Inuyasha: Now that really sucks!  
  
Sesshoumaru: So are you going?  
  
Inuyasha: Sure lets try this baby out!! *he says taking the antidote*  
  
IN KAEDE'S HUT THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango: Kagome do you really have to go?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I miss too many classes and now I have to go to school everyday  
  
Shippo: Mama! I don't want you to go!!  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry Shippo but I really have to go. I have to graduate from school, besides my job here is done.  
  
Sango: I think you are right  
  
Kagome: *hugging Shippo and Sango* I'm going to miss you guys *crying*  
  
Sango: We are going to miss you too Kagome!  
  
Shippo: Please come back soon mama!  
  
Kagome: I'll try! Where is Miroku?  
  
Sango: He is outside with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome: Ok.Bye guys!  
  
OUTSIDE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was going to her own time now, at this time she was crying. She didn't want to leave her friends! It feels just like when you are moved to another city or country and you will never see your friends again. Kagome have to start a new life without Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Myoga, Sesshoumaru, but of all those people the one that she really was going to miss was Inuyasha. Kagome loves him after all and she didn't got the courage to tell him that she loves him.  
  
Miroku: Are you really leaving Kagome?  
  
Kagome: *with tears in her eyes* Yes, I have to you and the others don't need me here anymore. Besides my work here is done and if I don't go back, I will probably fail in school.  
  
Miroku: I see..  
  
Kagome: where is Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Looking for someone with my name??  
  
Kagome: ....Inu..yasha?  
  
Inuyasha: yes?  
  
Kagome: *running towards Inuyasha and giving him a big hug!* I'm really going to miss you and your childish things. Inuyasha I will never forget you...  
  
Inuyasha: *surprised with her reaction* Kagome...  
  
Kagome: I know I wasn't the girl you wanted but I'm really going to miss you and a lot  
  
Inuyasha: *hugging her* I know you will Kagome  
  
Kagome: *breaking the hug and running to the well* Bye everyone! *now she was really crying*  
  
Kagome jump through the well without thinking. She was going to live a miserable life without her friends and without Inuyasha. She was now on her time and she have to live it. It wasn't the same but at least it was her home. Kagome went to her room and prepare her book bag for her first day of school.  
  
THE NEXT DAY IN THE REAL TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome wake up!! Is going to be late for school!" her mother scream from the kitchen.  
  
"what? What time is it?" She took her clock and saw the time. "7:45!!!!! Now I'm really going to be late to my first day of school!" She got up of bed and dress up as fast as she could. She went to the kitchen and took toast bread.  
  
"bye mom!"  
  
"Take care sweetie!!!"  
  
"I will" she said and ran to school.  
  
IN SHIKON HIGH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm on time!" Kagome shout when she arrived to her homeroom.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Take a sit Ms. Higurashi" a male voice said. It was the teacher, his name was Mr. Takaichi and he was Kagome biology teacher last year. He was a cool teacher though. He love school as well as his job.  
  
"Well everyone you all know my name so I think I don't need to repeat it. We are going to have the same old school year but this year we got new dances and new rules" Mr. Takaichi said  
  
"Hey Kagome long time no see!" one of her friends whisper to her.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that!"  
  
"Is ok!"  
  
"So did you saw the new kid?" another of her friends said  
  
"Well no I didn't saw him!" Kagome said  
  
"He is hotter than Hojo and he have a long black hair!"  
  
"Come on Natsume no one is hotter than Hojo!" kagome said  
  
"Ohh yeah he is! He is so cute! Right Mia?" Natsume said  
  
"Yeah she is right Kagome you have to see him!!" Mia said  
  
"Well I have to see him but I am not sure he is going to be hotter than Hojo!" She said  
  
"The group over there can you please let me speak?" Mr. Takaichi said  
  
"Sure!!" the group said  
  
"Well as I was telling you all we have a new student"  
  
A guy with long black hair and dark sunglasses enter the room. Everybody was looking at him, the girls were all staring at his muscle that show his white shirt and he was wearing black baggy pants.  
  
Kagome got the weird feeling that she have met him before, but she couldn't figure it out where or when. He was sure hotter than Hojo and of course much more cutter and polite, who can this new student be??  
  
"Class I want you to meet your new classmate Inuyasha"  
  
Kagome's heart stop at the name of this new student. Does he said Inuyasha? No it can't be the same Inuyasha she new from the Feudal Era. It can't be the same Inuyasha the she was in love with. Could it be him?  
  
Inuyasha took of his sunglasses and then Kagome knew that this Inuyasha student was the same as the one in Feudal Japan.  
  
"Inuyasha??"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~  
  
Cliffhanger again! Anyways I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy all this weekend! I got a pool party then I went to the beach and then I went to the movies to watch Holes. It was a nice movie, I already read the book and the movie are quite alike, if you want my opinion, I think you should watch it. The only bad thing about this movie and the book is that all is about Flashbacks! The movie is funny though. Well the next chapter is coming soon so don't miss it, I think I'll call it "Sit boy"  
  
Well see ya around..  
  
PS: By the way I pass the game of .hack Infection! Finally I killed Skeith but when I defeated him a giant thing appears and Helba (a hacker) save my butt again. The name of this monster is CUBIA creepy huh? I'm sorry if I got bad grammar!! I am Venezuelan and it is king of hard to learn English...at least it is for me!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	11. Chapter 11 Introducing Inuyasha schedul...

I do not own Inuyasha but I really wish don't you?  
  
Chapter 11 Introducing Inuyasha schedule!  
  
"Inuyasha??!" kagome said almost screaming in front of the class  
  
"Hello wench! I told you I would see you soon!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!!?"  
  
"I am just going to stay here for a few weeks to see how is this school thing!"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Yeah besides I need to know if those Test are as hard as you said!!"  
  
They were arguing like this for a while but they didn't notice that the whole class was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Ok now that you meet each other can you please take a sit Inuyasha?" Mr. Takaichi said  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha said  
  
"Your sit would be next to Kagome"  
  
"WHAT?? No way!" Kagome said very upset  
  
"Excuse me?" Mr. Takaichi said  
  
"Uh no nothing sir!"  
  
"Ok then sit please I need to continue my class"  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, she was so upset! Why did he came here anyway? She thought. It can't be true that he just came to see how hard the Test were!  
  
"Ok Mr. Inuyasha here is your schedule and your homework pass. This pass can only be used one time only! This pass is used when you forget your homework but remember it just have to be one time or you will have detention with Ms. Bencky" the teacher said  
  
"Whatever!" He took the pass and his schedule. Kagome was praying that Inuyasha would not have the same classes as her in the same room. Too bad for her! He got the same classes with Kagome.  
  
"This is just great!" Kagome said a little upset now  
  
"What is your problem wench?"  
  
"My problem is you Inuyasha! Why did you came here for the first place!" They were walking in the hallway when Inuyasha hit the wall with his fist in front of Kagome.  
  
"Listen I just came here because I need to be near you!!" He walk away from Kagome to go to his next class. Kagome was speechless.  
  
"Inuyasha!" kagome yell to him  
  
"What?" he answer  
  
"Your next class is the other way!"  
  
Inuyasha fall anime style!  
  
They both enter together to the next period. It was Keyboarding, Inuyasha didn't know what to do! He was pulling out Tetsaiga when Kagome stops him. (a/n he got Tetsaiga in his book bag to protect Kagome if something happens)  
  
"Inuyasha you don't need Tetsaiga! This is a computer and you have to learn how to key with your fingertips ok?"  
  
"what are you talking about wench?!"  
  
" *sigh* this is going to be a long day!" she said. Inuyasha just wink at her.  
  
After a long explanation on how to use the computer and the keypad, they were heading toward the next class...Reading.  
  
"Ok this is a reading class, we are suppose to read 4 books in the whole school year, the teacher is going to give us some question and we need to answer them. Because it is a reading class we are suppose to be silent all the period." Kagome explain  
  
"You mean that we can't talk at all!!" Inuyasha said with a surprised expression in his face.  
  
"Yep, because you are new you can read with me so you cannot get lost" she answer  
  
"So what book are we suppose to read?"  
  
"Our first book is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone, I already read that book like five times! Is a very good book and it is kind of interesting!"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Second period was finally over and Inuyasha was glad it was! Reading was one of the boring classes he have and school wasn't over yet! He was glad that Kagome was with him to help him out.  
  
"Ok! Lets see third period is..Religion!" Kagome said  
  
"What!! You have religion in this school????"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Kagome if you haven't notice I AM a demon and demons does not mix that well with the bible and stuff"  
  
"Don't worry we are freshmen and that means that we do not mess with the bible yet so don't worry about it"  
  
"Are you sure?!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome enter the class. They both took a seat and Inuyasha sat near Kagome so he can get a little help! Religion wasn't that bad Inuyasha thought it was kind of nice except that the teacher speak so many things about God and stuff like that. He though about Miroku every time he here the teacher speaking. They both look the same but the teacher wasn't as pervert as Miroku.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha we now have English!" Kagome said with a smile on her face  
  
"Hooray" he said without any feelings  
  
"Ohh come on Inuyasha school isn't that bad isn't it?"  
  
"It isn't bad but it is a heck of a boring place"  
  
"You just say that because you don't know anyone"  
  
"Feh! Like you know many people!"  
  
They went to English and it was kind of fun. The teacher was very nice and he teach very well, he looks kind of gay though at least that was what Inuyasha thought. They were now heading to their fifth period when a guy called Kagome's name.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a guy said  
  
"Hojo what's up?" Kagome said  
  
"I'm fine how are you?"  
  
"Fine I guess!"  
  
"So how about you and me going out today?" Hojo said with a smile on his face  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LITTLE BOY!" a voice from behind say with an upset type of voice  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Hojo said to the owner of the voice  
  
"No but you will know me if you dare to take Kagome out for a date!" Inuyasha said really upset  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome said  
  
"Who is he Kagome?" Hojo said  
  
"Uhm he is Inuyasha and he is a friend of my family!" Kagome lie and makes a fake smile  
  
"Really. well nice haircut dude!" Hojo said  
  
"That's it! You are going to regret that you bastard!!" he said cracking his fist  
  
"Chill out Inuyasha! I talk with you later Kagome! See ya!" Hojo left  
  
"How embarrassing!" Kagome said  
  
"Feh! Coward!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"SIT"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor with his face in the ground. Everybody was looking at them. But neither Kagome nor Inuyasha notice their looks and they just ignore them. They were just in the fifth period and they still got 2 more period to go.  
  
"As I said this is going to be a long, LONG day!" Kagome said and left Inuyasha in the floor kissing the cement. Now that sit is going to leave a mark don't you think??  
  
  
  
Finally another Chapter done! I'm going to try to update more quickly because my spring break is almost ending. May be on Saturday I can't updated because I got a fifteen party to attend to. I am so nervous because the guy I like is going to be there!! I have to be very careful not to do a stupid thing!! Well see ya soon!  
  
PLEASE R&R  
  
Thanks to all the people that review! An special thanks to  
  
Inuyasha+Kagomefangirl and DemonicZealot  
  
Don't worry Demonic Zealot the kiss is coming soon I promise!  
  
InuyashaKagome 


	12. Chapter 12 The most embarrassing day of...

I do not own Inuyasha! Hello people!! Sorry for the waiting I've been studying for the final exams that are coming really soon. Well the party was fun too bad it was raining -_-* anyways to much talk and not action so let's get own with the Fic ok?  
  
Chapter 12 The most embarrassing day of my life  
  
After math Inuyasha and Kagome headed toward their last to classes. Six period was one of the most boring period of all...Biology. Inuyasha didn't understand a thing about Photosynthesis or cellular respiration.and he couldn't remember the scientific names of the algae.  
  
"Inuyasha I know is hard but you have to try and study the name if you want to get a good grade!" Kagome told him but he wasn't paying attention to her. "Are you even listening to me!!?" Kagome scream at him, now that got his attention.  
  
"Yeah I hear you alright but why do you have to scream! And was the deal with this grades things anyways?"  
  
" *sigh* Come on Inuyasha grades are the little letter or numbers that would help you pass to another year in this school"  
  
"So why does human want to pass to another year if it is going to be harder than this year?"  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?? YOU NEED TO PASS IF YOU WANT TO GET GRADUATED!!" all the students were looking at them. "uh? We got to go now!" She pull Inuyasha by the arm and they disappear running to their last class.  
  
"Finally a fine class witch I could enjoy!" Kagome said  
  
"So what do we do here?" Inuyasha ask  
  
"This is my favorite subject! P.E! isn't it great sometimes we don't have to do a thing in it just change into our P.E clothes and we get an A+ for sure"  
  
"That's the only thing we need to do? Change?" Inuyasha ask a little confused.  
  
"Yeah but if you want you can play some sports, we got Basketball, soccer, baseball, football, track, cross country. You just have to choose whatever you want to do and you get on a team and play for them" Kagome explain  
  
"That doesn't sound very educated for me"  
  
"It isn't you are supposed to do exercises so you won't get fat!"  
  
"Ok so are you playing any sports?"  
  
"Yeah I am in the Volleyball team! Is really fun and I like it a lot"  
  
"can I join the team?"  
  
"Uhh? I guess you can, but if we play as enemy don't expect me to be soft on you!"  
  
"I'm not asking you!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.  
  
The coach appears, he was a nice old guy with a very funny looking sunglasses. He got a whistle hanging around his neck and he got some red and black shoes that doesn't match with the P.E uniform. His name was Mr. Knowles.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentleman we are playing a fair game of Volleyball. I'm going to choose 2 captains and each captains will make up their team. Ok so Kagome you are the captain and Ayame you are the other captain! Head or tails ladies?"  
  
"Head" Ayame said  
  
"Tails" Kagome said  
  
The coin fly in the sky and the coach said "Tails it is and Kagome is the first to pick a person"  
  
"Yes! All right I pick Sasume!" a young girl went behind Kagome  
  
"I pick Hojo"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Jose"  
  
"Jim"  
  
"Gulliver"  
  
They were just 2 more guys left Inuyasha and a weird looking guy with a funny name. The weird guy got close to Kagome without being call by her.  
  
"Kagome pick me and I'll protect you from the volley ball!"  
  
"Get real Yoh!"  
  
"ohh come on you are my girl and you are suppose to choose me!" grabbing her hand  
  
"As If! Come on Inuyasha you are in my team!" Kagome took her hand off him. Inuyasha went to where Kagome was and stop by the guy called Yoh.  
  
"If you touch her again I swear I won't let you see the sunrise again pal"  
  
"Take it easy weirdo!" Yoh say and went where Ayame was.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!??" Inuyasha was getting upset with this guy  
  
"Come on Inuyasha you can revenge yourself without hurting anybody! Let them see who's the boss in this game and the guy would never insult you again. Easy enough huh?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose. So what are the rules of this weird game?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
Kagome explain all the rules to Inuyasha and he got it. They were easy rules so he didn't have any trouble at all in understanding the game and what was the point of it.  
  
"Just remember Inuyasha, don't hit the ball too hard! And try not to hit anyone"  
  
"Sure wench!"  
  
"Let the Play begin!" the whistle sound and the game begin.  
  
The game didn't last too much, Inuyasha was an expert with the volley ball, he never let the ball touch the ground. Kagome's teams won 25 to 0 and it was a heck of a good game. The game ended before the class was over because Inuyasha 'accidentally' hit Yoh in the face and the coach decided to stop it there.  
  
"Why did you have to hit him Inuyasha??" Kagome ask  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose, the guy was protecting the ball with his nose!"  
  
"Yeah sure! So where are you staying?"  
  
"What do you mean where I'm 'I staying'?" he ask  
  
"Well you have to sleep in some place don't you think?"  
  
"Well..I thought I was staying in your house!"  
  
"WHAT?? Are you mad? My mom is going to kill me for this!" Kagome broke up  
  
"Well you don't have to accept me if you don't want to! I can sleep in the shrine anyways"  
  
"what about the books you need to buy! And the uniform you have to buy! Where the heck are you going to get the money Inuyasha!!" she was really getting upset  
  
"I didn't thought of that!"  
  
Kagome falls anime style  
  
"I'm so dead! Why didn't you think of that before! The uniforms are kind of expensive and the books are more expensive! What were you thinking when you came her!!"  
  
"I don't know.. I didn't think it was going to be so hard"  
  
"That's your problem you DON'T think!"  
  
"Stop screaming at me wench I can leave now if I wanted to!" with a bad attitude Inuyasha headed to the well and was going to jump when someone stop him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" kagome said from behind  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was just a little frustrated, I really don't want you to leave Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome.I don't want to leave either I just want to be here with you"  
  
Kagome run toward Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha return the hug and hug her really tight.  
  
"I just came here to know how were you doing, I didn't want to say good bye to you so I came for a little cost...I got to be human"  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't be..I took this decision by myself but I don't want to spend any of your family money because of me"  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you can do something to get some money and spend it in the materials for school and the uniform, besides I don't really buy my uniform my mom sew mine so you don't have to spend anything in the uniform"  
  
"Thankx Kagome" They break apart and headed to Kagome's house.  
  
KAGOME'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!!" Souta scream at her running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Souta!" Kagome said  
  
"What took you so long?! I thought that you forgot to take me to the park and...Inuyasha?!!?!?" Souta saw Inuyasha standing behind his sister.  
  
"Hey" what's the only thing that Inuyasha said. Souta run toward him hugging him so tight that he couldn't breath  
  
"Souta! Let him go! He can't breath" kagome said  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that he was coming?" Souta said very surprise  
  
"Well I didn't know either as a matter of fact" Kagome said  
  
"What do you mean?" Her mother then appears out of nowhere  
  
"Hey mom!" Kagome said  
  
"Kagome don't change the subject and tell me what did you mean by 'you didn't know either'??"  
  
"Well..I.uh.what I meant was that I knew he was coming but not to the house"  
  
"ohh I see"  
  
"Is nice to see you again Ms. Higurashi!" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha is nice to see you around here again!"  
  
"Mom he is staying here" Kagome said very serious  
  
"That's nice!! Well welcome to our house Inuyasha!!"  
  
"Thankx!"  
  
"Well Souta you can show Inuyasha his new room!" Ms. Higurashi said  
  
"Sure!! Come on let's go Inuyasha it will be fun" he grab Inuyasha's arm and pull him upstairs to his new room and home.  
  
Hey! What's up guys? Sorry about the HUGE delay.I know it's been a while since I update but school is getting kind of tough because now that the Seniors are out we the freshmen get the tough work. I made like 4 projects all this time and I finally got rid of them all, but I'm really sorry I couldn't update. My dad was mad because of my big F in Religion so he grounded me for 2 weeks until I brought the grade to a B.  
  
But I'm back on writing my fic so stay tuned for the next chapter that is coming really soon.  
  
By the way I changed my pen name now it is Kagome Higurashi..take care yall  
  
Kagome Higurashi 


	13. Chapter 13 A bad Awakening

I do not own Inuyasha......But I watch it! Does that count?! Anyway here is the next chapter..I hope you people enjoy it! Thankx for the Review though!  
  
Chapter 13 A bad Awakening  
  
The next morning Inuyasha was awake earlier, it was only 6 am and he was very awake. He was just so bored of sleeping in a four legs things that have its own body and that does not move. He have to admit that it was quite comfy and it smells really good.  
  
"Damn now what do I do?" Inuyasha though while heading down the stairs wearing his red boxers.  
  
"I guess I could eat something before Kagome wakes up" He went to the kitchen and took a cup of Ramen, he put the cup on the "microcape" and turn the electrical stuff on. He knew how to make ramen because kagome told him yesterday when he ate the ramen without cooking it.  
  
"I wonder why this thing is called a microcape? Weird name for a machine that makes food without using fire, at least is easier to cook" the microcape stop and a beep sound came from it letting Inuyasha to know that the ramen was ready, he took the cup, took a fork and start eating it as if the ramen was going to run away from him if he didn't eat it completely and fast.  
  
It was still 6:30 am and kagome wasn't up. Inuyasha ate almost 10 cups of ramen, he would have ate more if there was all gone.  
  
"Men now what do I do?" he turn around and saw the TB.  
  
"I could always watch something on the TB" he turn the TB on and a horrible scream came from it leading Inuyasha to panic. He took the remote and turn the volume down.  
  
"I really hope that no one heard that, but I sincerely doubt that"  
  
He waited for a few seconds to see if he woke someone up............Not a sound...  
  
"phew that was close"  
  
He starts watching some anime cartoon. It was kind of interesting and it got action, drama and...Love?  
  
"Why do they always have to put love on it?? It makes the anime too soft!! At least this is a good anime..." He concentrate in understanding this anime. It was really hard to understand, the only thing Inuyasha understand was that it is about this guy who can't logout on a really weird game. The guy just wanted to be alone and a girl slap him across the face because he told her that he don't like her.  
  
"At least the girl isn't that ugly" he thought.  
  
It was a marathon of this anime thingy so he just try to understand it. He then discovers the guys name..  
  
"Tsukasa??? That's a weird name! It sounds like the Spanish phrase 'su kasa es mi kasa'.hahaha is kind of funny" he didn't know how to spell kasa in Spanish so he just saw the name of the guy and thought it was written the same way. Besides he wasn't very good at Spanish.it was kind of hard for him.  
  
The marathon of .hack//SIGN was over and it was now 8 o clock.  
  
"Geez humans do sleep a lot!" He was now very bored. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"May be I'll go see if Kagome is awake" he went upstairs and saw a sign with really girly letters that said 'Kagome's room' he twist the handle and open the door very carefully. There was a bump in the bed and he thought that the bump must be Kagome. He then got a crazy idea..He close the door begin him and starts heading toward 'the bump'. He approach to her very silently and then he began moving his lips as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.  
  
He was so close to her that he could smell her scent. He then got more and more near the bed. "Now if she don't want to wake up" he thought "then I'll help her wake up" he got even closer, as if that was possible, to see her face. He couldn't see her sweet face but he just knew she was down there under the covers.  
  
He took the blanket and with a fast movement pull the blanket off Kagome and was about to kiss her when he stops but it was too late..he have kiss not Kagome but her brother Souta.  
  
"Eww dude was wrong with you!!.are you Gay or something!!" He pronounce the Gay word too loud.  
  
"What the heck are you doing in Kagome's room you little brat!?" Inuyasha ask getting off the disgusting taste in his mouth.  
  
"I got a nightmare yesterday so I decide to sleep with Kagome!!" Souta answer.  
  
"Well where the heck is Kagome then?"  
  
"She is taking a bath"  
  
"How come Kagome is in the bathroom and her scent stills here?"  
  
"Well duh! This is her room after all isn't it?"  
  
"Feh.."  
  
At that moment Kagome enter her room with only a towel around her waist.  
  
"INUYASHA!! What on earth are you doing in my room!!??" she said with a huge go-home-Roger kind of tone but instead of Roger it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome I can ex-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*thumb*  
  
"Kagome he was going to wake you up! You didn't have to sit him!" Souta said trying to defend his hero but his answer make things worst.  
  
"WHAT?? YOU HENTAI! AND I THOUGHT MIROKU WAS THE ONLY HENTAI IN OUR GROUP!!" she said, now she was really mad. Wait she wasn't really mad she was FURIOUS.  
  
"Kagome is not what you-"  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"  
  
*thumb*thumb*thumb*thumb*thumb*thumb*thumb*  
  
Now in Kagome's room there was a big, I mean a huge, sorry I mean a humongous hole in her room. At this time Kagome's mother was now awake.  
  
"Kagome how many times do I have to tell you honey? Don't beat up the Buyo he is just a cat!" she said  
  
"Mom it wasn't the cat, it was the dog" Souta answer her mother who was now looking at the humongous hole in Kagome's room.  
  
"Oh dear I better call the carpenter so he can fix your room again" Kagome's mother sigh and went downstairs to find the number of the carpenter.  
  
"You...didn't..have.. to. repeat the word so many fucking times!" Inuyasha said now getting out of the hole.  
  
"You know she could have sit you more than 7 times if it wasn't for her lungs. she needed to take a breath" Souta answer  
  
"Shut up! Kagome you didn't let me explain!"  
  
"ohh yeah what are you going to explain? That you wanted to rape" Kagome answer.  
  
"Geez sis that's really nasty you know" Souta answer her  
  
"Souta! Go to your room now!!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm going!"  
  
"Kagome listen to me please! I didn't wanted to rape you!" Inuyasha said after Souta left the room and close the door.  
  
"I believe you" kagome said more calm than before.  
  
"Huh? So why the hell did you sit me too many times???"  
  
"Well I am in towel Inuyasha and you are a male"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Inuyasha! You are not suppose to be in a room when a girl is half naked!!" It was true though, kagome was half naked, the only thing she have to prevent the view was the towel who's Inuyasha was cursing right about now.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"Is ok Inuyasha"  
  
"I was just kind of bored and I have 5 hours awake by now and I didn't know what else to do" (it is 11:00 am by the way)  
  
"I know..but can you please leave so I can changed?" she was now blushing  
  
Inuyasha blush a little and then said "Sure". But before he left the room he got up of the bed they were sitting and give Kagome a kiss on the lips. This was his plan, to kiss Kagome and wake her up with a huge surprised, it wasn't to kiss her brother.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and headed to his room to take a long bath and think about the current events, specially the kiss (Note: not the one he gave to Kagome's brother people! He is not gay, he is way to hot to be gay don't you think? ^_-)  
  
Okay! I'm back on this fic! I was bored so I decide hey why don't I do another chapter of my fic? I make this one more funnier (at least that's what I think). Sorry about my delay, I got tons of homework and ton of finals coming up. But don't worry I will still write.the next chapter is coming soon and I promise! By the way! I WANT MY REVIEWERS BACK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME EVERYONE I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I GOT SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS!!.  
  
Well R&R please!  
  
Kagome Higurashi 


	14. Chapter 14 Just thinking about you

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I was planing in how to make this fic even more great than it is. I still got some people reading it! And that's really awesome! Now all the Reviewers MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. I will continue this fic no matter what! I know I break my promises because something bad always happens but now I got my own computer and I can write until I'm really exhausted! I made 2 new fics! If you want go and check them out! I think they are cool though. I got one more thing to say I WANT MY REVIEWERS BACK!! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!!! I LOVE THEM ALL!! Lol anyways I will finish this fic soon so I hope I get good reviews.  
  
Well that's too much talking now on with the fic!!! .....What chapter am I on? Oh yeah!  
  
Chapter 14 Just thinking about you  
  
That same day when Inuyasha kiss Kagome on her bed. He felt the urged to kiss her again and again. He wanted her. He definately loves her and she cared about him no matter how he looks like. He just loves that kiss. That was his first kiss, without counting the one Kikyo gave him and the one he accidentally kiss Kagome's brother. This was his firt real kiss.  
  
Inuyasha was taking a long bath, trying to sink in all the events that just happens. He didn't know why he kiss her, he just felt that it was right! That he should have kiss her a long time ago when he discover that he cared about Kagome.  
  
'What am I going to do now? I didn't ask for her permission! I don't even know if she enjoy it! What if she doesn't like me the way I do about her? What if she is just as selfish as Kikyo? No, she can't be like Kikyo. Kagome is more kind' he thought in the bathtub, he was really in love with Kagome and didn't know what she will think about it. He was scared?! For the first time he was scared! Scared of losing Kagome, scared of being heartbroken again.  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's room......  
  
Kagome was still siting in her bed with the towel covering half of her body. She didn't move a muscle since Inuyasha decide to kiss her. She couldn't believe he just did that! She have to Sit him a couple of times now.....  
  
She was still siting in her bed until her brother show up.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing sitting in your bed half naked and with a dumb expression in your face?"  
  
"I was jus- What did you say!!!??"  
  
"umm...nothing, nothing at all sis!" he said running away from her sisters room.  
  
"come here you little bratt!!!!" Kagome scream running behind her brother to catch him and give him a huge hug he would never forget.  
  
Meanwhile in Inu's room.......  
  
Inuyasha was now full dressed and recognize that he got feelings for Kagome. Then he heard some noises outsider his room. He open his door and step outside when suddenly someone trip on him.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said feeling that someone was on top of him and he was on the floor facing the ceiling.  
  
Inuyasha open his eyes at the same time Kagome opens her.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
They both say in unison. They blush when they saw the position they were in. Inuyasha didn't move from that spot, Kagome didn't move either they just stared into one anothers eyes.  
  
"Kagome.....I....I...." Inuyasha said  
  
They couldn't even talk to each other, the memories of what happen was still on their mind.  
  
"Hey sis are you going to have that dumb face all day long?!?" Her brother scream at her.  
  
"Inuyasha I- What did you just say??! You're going to get it this time Souta!!" Kagome said trying to get to her feets but Inuyasha push her back and whisper to her ear.  
  
"Kagome please get dress before you go running around the house"  
  
"o..k" She said  
  
"And can I talk to you after that? I mean with really need to talk" Inuyasha said still whispering on her ear. This make Kagome get a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha" She said walking to her room.  
  
She got dress and begin to walk out the door when Inuyasha caught her wrist.  
  
"Lets talk in my room"  
  
"Ok" she said  
  
They both went to Inu's room and Inuyasha lock the door.  
  
"Why did you lock the door Inuyasha?" Kagome ask a little nervous  
  
"I don't want your brother to interrupt us" he said simply  
  
Kagome sat on Inu's bed. Inuyasha walk towards his bed where Kagome was sitting looking at him with scared and curious eyes.  
  
"Kagome I...I was thinking...what are we going to do?" Inuyasha ask  
  
"What do you mean what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well you know.....I...I...I love you" Inuyasha said. Kagome was shock she couldn't even speak. She thought Inuyasha loved Kikyo...  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha?...I mean...don't you see me as Kikyo" she ask a little worried  
  
"NO! Of course I don't see you as Kikyo...I mean I can't denied I saw you as Kikyo for sometime but then.....I saw you as Kagome...as the caring girl you are and that you will always be. Kagome I really love you! Ever since I discover that you weren't Kikyo!" Inuyasha said with a very serious tone of voice.  
  
Kagome was in tears of Happiness when he told her this. It was like a dream come true. I was like all her prayer were finally responded. Inuyasha saw that she was crying. The smell of salt all over her face.  
  
"Kagome don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop. I don't like to see you cry" He said approaching her.  
  
Kagome throw her arms around Inuyashas neck....Now these was a big surprise for Inuyasha. He was shock.  
  
"Don't be silly Inuyasha! This are tears but of happiness! I love you too" she said. Tears of happiness running through her cheek down to her chin. Inuyasha thought he was shock before now he was even shocker than before but he did not that Kagome got feelings for him......He loves her even more.  
  
Inuyasha hug her tightly to his body. He didn't want this moment to be over. He wanted her as well as she wanted him. They stay like that for some minutes until a brat with keys on his hand appear and said.  
  
"Get a ROOM you two!! Men what will happen if mom see you two like this!!" Souta have open Inuyasha room and he got some keys in his hand.  
  
Inuyasha was really pissed. He just wanted to kill that brat. They separated from each other, Kagome who was also really pissed went directly to her brother.  
  
"SOUTA!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" Kagome said screaming at her little brother.  
  
"I'll do that when you two get a room!" Souta said  
  
"WE ARE IN A ROOM YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha said. When he thought about what he had just said he start to blush. Kagome also blush.  
  
"So you two were going to do THAT! In mom's house!! Now that is just wrong and sick!" Souta said  
  
"Souta I said GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Kagome scream again.  
  
"Sorry sis can't do that. If I do it then I would come in here again! I got the keys remember!" He said showing his sister all the keys of the house.  
  
"You are so dead Souta!" She said running behind Souta to catch up with him. Then she felt that someone just pass by. Inuyasha had just join her in her little persecution against his brother. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Well how was it? Sorry about the delay I was working with 2 others fic. If you all are kind of bored you can read them. One of them is called "Talent Show" and the other one is called "Dismissed" I think both are very good. I am updating as fast as I can so don't flame me about it!. Well I can make this the end of the story but if you want me to continue just review!  
  
LOVE YALL  
  
Kagome Higurashi1 


	15. Chapter 15 The Girl I Love

_I'm back!!! Wooohooo!! Well its been a long time hasn't it? Well guess what? My english is getting better and I'm ready to finish all my fics! First I'll finish this one which is almost over! So here it is!_  
  
**_Chapter 15 The Girl I love_**  
  
After the persecution of a certain little brat, Inuyasha and Kagome began to laugh and talk about how they both fell in love with each other. They were so happy that both of them got feelings for one another.  
  
They walk upstairs to their room but Inuyasha grab Kagome wrist and kiss her on the lips, he then whisper in her ear "I love you Kagome". Kagome was blushing, she kissed him back and responded to him "I love you too Inuyasha"  
  
They were staring at each other, looking into their souls, both full with passion and love.  
  
Suddenly the door of the house open and Kagome's Mother found his son on the floor with all the door keys in his mouth and with little bumps on his head. Mrs. Higurashi just stared at him and said.  
  
"Honey! What have I told you about eating things that are hard for your teeths? Its just not healthy for you"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both went downstairs to see Mrs. Higurashi picking up Souta from the floor.  
  
"Hi Mom!"  
  
"Sweetie, I supposed you have nothing to do with your brother Souta in the floor with keys in his mouth do you?"  
  
"Uhm...May be" Kagome said grinning  
  
"What have I told you Kagome? No fighting in the house!" Mrs. Higurashi said a little upset.  
  
"But Mom!! The little brat started it!! With the whole keys and making fun of my—"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it Kagome!!"  
  
"I wouldn't have annoy you sis if it wasn't for the disturbing image I saw in Inuyasha's room!!!" Souta said taking out the keys off his mouth.  
  
"What?!?!?! There was nothing disturbing on it!!!" Kagome said  
  
"Oh yeah right! And kissing is not disturbing enough for you?! You wanted to go farther didn't you sis?!" Souta was grinning this time.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless...he didn't know she wanted to go FAR. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a bit and Kagome felt his stare on her, she blushed. It wasn't a lie what her brother said but....to say it like that was kind of embarrasing!!!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi also stared at Kagome with surprised and then said.  
  
"Honey don't you think you are a bit ...young for that type of action?"  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
"And you young man!" Mrs. Higurashi walked towards Inuyasha and faced him, Inuyasha was a bit...scared of Kagome's mother! If she was like Kagome when she was mad then hell will break loose for sure!!  
  
"What were you thinking? You need protection for that kind of action!!! Do you have protection?!" Mrs Higurashi asked  
  
"Uhm..." Inuyasha was speechless...he didn't know what this 'protection' was.  
  
"I knew it!!! There will be no R- rated content in my house without protection!!" Mrs. Higurashi took Inuyasha's hand and drag him out of the house with her.  
  
"Mom!! What are you doing!!??" Kagome asked a little embarrass.  
  
"We are going to buy protection for this young man!! I don't want my daughter pregnant before getting married!!" Mrs. Higurashi keep dragging Inuyasha out of the house and onto a store to buy 'protection'  
  
The Day was gone, and Night fell upon the Higurashi shrine and house. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their respective room, except for one...one single creature who couldn't sleep at all....  
  
Kagome was tossing and turning in her bed, she couldn't sleep at all!! Her mother went to the store to buy condons for Inuyasha!!! How embarrasing is that!!!!! And it wasn't even the end of it, Mrs. Higurashi even teach him how to use one of those!!  
  
Kagome was definatly embarrass to dead, but it wasn't only this that was bothering her...it was the fact that Inuyasha declared her love for her. Kagome turn the lamp in her table on and sat on the bed looking out the window. It was a dark peaceful night, the stars were shinning, the moon was shinning too, and the breeze was soft. She stood up and open the window looking out of it. She decided to sit in her window, she loved doing that when she was a kid. And she still loved it, it make her feel at ease and it was a perfect place to think.  
  
Meanwhile in the next room....  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep either, he tried and tried, but he just couldn't! He got out of bed and went downstair to get a glass of hot milk. He walked out of the room and down the hallway where he saw Kagome's light on. He thought 'I guess she can't sleep either'  
  
He pass Kagome's room downstair and into the kitchen to get the milk. He drank it and went upstairs again to his room. He wondered why Kagome couldn't sleep and this made him toss and turn in his bed.  
  
With just his Pj's pant on, and without shirt he went to the window and stared at the window. He got out of bed once again and went to the window to just stared at the night sky, it was a peaceful sight.  
  
Back To Kagome...  
  
Kagome stared at the sky, it was soo peaceful, she wanted to stared at it all night. She got out of the window and sat on the ceiling of the house, like she was a little kid again.  
  
Inuyasha look around and spot Kagome in the ceiling of the house. He whispered.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing in there?!"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at her.  
  
"Inuya--?" before Kagome ended his name, Kagome slipped in the ceiling and was falling to the ground.  
  
Before she hitted the ground Inuyasha jumped out of his window and caught her just in the nick of time! She carried her bride style and looked at her.  
  
"You gave me a huge scared there!!" Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome blushed and looked at him saying "Yeah, I guess I got carried away..."  
  
Inuyasha then jumped to the ceiling again with Kagome in his arms. He looked at the sky while he was in there and knew what Kagome was staring at, it was really a starry night and the breeze was soft, just right to shared it with the girl you love....  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"No...I guessed today was kinda too weird and too perfect at the same time, and it made me wonder if it was really real..." Kagome answered with the honest truth  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"No not at all!"  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome close to him and whisper to her ear kinda nervous.  
  
"Mind if we seat down together, staring at the sky, just the two of us..?"  
  
Kagome was really blushing, it was just the perfect essenary, it was like one of her dreams come true, what she always daydreamed when she was in school!!  
  
She nod at him. Inuyasha smile at her and he sat down and drag Kagome to seat just in front of him. Inuyasha was holding her really close, and Kagome was so happy, she wanted this moment to never end...

* * *

_Well I'm back! Kinda late but back!! Thankx to my reviewers that were always sending me message for me to end my stories!!! Well I'm back!! And I'm ending this story pretty soon!! .  
  
**R&R**  
  
Ps: sorry I took so long, I got problems with school and scared of the SAT! If you already took it and can help me calm me down v.v please do...I really need it!! I'm going insane here!!!  
  
Love yall!!! _


End file.
